


Hear my love, it's in french

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [14]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chile national women team, F/F, Le HAC women team, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Paris Saint-German women team, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush, le HAC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pancha a des sentiments pour Tiane, se retrouver en France, dans le même championnat ? Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.
Relationships: Francisca Lara/Christiane Endler
Series: Women's footshot [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271939
Kudos: 1





	Hear my love, it's in french

Hear my love, it’s in french

Pancha ne sait pas réellement comment elle a débarqué au Havre après tout son chemin en Espagne, mais ce n’est qu’un autre début, un autre club où elle peut jouer et gagner encore plus d’expérience pour pouvoir la transmettre plus tard. En fait, elle avait véritablement une seule raison secrète de venir en Ligue 1, elle peut dire autant qu’elle veut que jouer contre le PSG ou Lyon sera fortifiant, ou qu’aider Le Hac lors de sa toute première saison en D1 de son histoire sont des objectifs, mais ce serait mentir. Ou au moins par omission. Non, véritablement, elle est venue pour voir Tiane plus régulièrement. Savoir qu’elle a une compatriote chilienne dans le championnat, même si ce n’est ni dans le même club ni dans la même ville, la rassure et l’aide à aller de l’avant. Francisca n’est pas seule dans le pays, alors elle peut réussir, si elle le souhaite suffisamment. Elle pourrait ressentir n’importe quelle amitié, n’importe quelle relation avec ses nouvelles coéquipières, que ça ne changerait rien avec tout ce qu’elle peut actuellement ressentir pour Christiane Endler, gardienne du PSG. Elle a beaucoup trop d’admiration pour Tiane.

Pancha ne sait pas comment elle va pouvoir réussir à gérer la pression, ses sentiments, mais elle ne peut pas déjà désespérer quant à l’avenir, il peut être tout aussi radieux que sombre, pour le moment, ce n’est pas le principal. Un jour elle aura réussi à concilier tout ce qui peut faire battre son cœur, mais aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas nécessaire. Tiane reste dans sa poitrine, en train de faire mouvoir son béguin, et Francisca ne compte pas l’abandonner, pas tout de suite. Mais pour l’heure, le Hac a besoin d’elle, alors elle garde sa tête tournée vers la mer, et pas vers la capitale.

Fin


End file.
